Songfic si ese tiempo pudiera volver
by MagaCafi
Summary: Terry despierta en medio de la noche, mientras la soledad y la oscuridad lo cobijan y enjugan sus lágrimas. Una entrega emotiva rememorando el dolor de este personaje...


Esta es una ensoñación basada en una canción de Manuel Alejandro, interpretada por Emmanuel. Les invito a que vean el video editado por Phoenix/Florentinakane que esta en Youtube /DlFUSoAe0DY

**Songfic Si ese tiempo pudiera volver**

**El tiempo que pasa trae a mi mente  
>las cosas que amaba de ti,<br>llegaste a mi vida sobre una estrella  
>de una galaxia vecina.<strong>

**La ternura con que me miraste**  
><strong>me transformó<strong>  
><strong>y ahora yo te busco<strong>  
><strong>y no te encuentro no.<strong>

Me desperté otra vez sobresaltado, tratando de agarrarme del aire… He soñado otra vez con ella y todo se derrumba a mí alrededor. La oscuridad y la soledad de mi cuarto me brindan la confianza, para finalmente atreverme a llorar y desahogar la pena que me aprisiona sin dejarme respirar desde hace tanto tiempo. Han pasado tantos meses desde la ultima vez que la vi, y sin embargo, este sentimiento me parece tan genuino y tan presente, que no se hasta cuando podre volver a sentir que vivo y no solo vago como sombra o alma en pena.

Me tallo la cara tratando de despejar ese recuerdo, tan dulce, tan puro, y que sin embargo me causa tanto daño. El olor de la grama y su figura sentada sobre ella, esa sonrisa luminosa, tan llena de vida, tan sincera… me hacia creer que yo tenia la posibilidad de aprender a su lado a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, donde mis carencias y mi pasado no significaran nada a la hora de reclamar mi derecho a la felicidad. Su voz era dulce y sin embargo, me llenaba de una energía única y poderosa, hasta que la conocí me di plena cuenta de lo gris que había sido mi existencia hasta ese momento.

Solo esperaba que pasaran las horas para encontrarla sorpresivamente y hacerle creer que solo era la casualidad del destino, y no mi interés por ella lo que me ponía en su camino… Quiero creer que con ella era igual, que una fuerza sobrenatural la arrastraba hacia mi lado con el mismo magnetismo con el que mi pensamiento no se apartaba de ella. Sus travesuras, su rebeldía, su manera osada de cuestionar lo que consideraba injusto. Todo eso me llenó de admiración y deseo de tenerla solo para mí. Ese primer sueño, esa primera vez que su presencia invadió mi mente y la llene de besos y atrevidas caricias, que difícil fue verla a la cara al día siguiente! Me parecía que podía verme en el rostro las nuevas ansias que su persona generaba en mi! Pero no, ella siempre tan gentil y correcta, y tan atrevida e indomable…

Como olvidarte, como? Como negar lo que me hizo espiarte y desear lo que veía a pesar de no deber mirar? Y como explicar ese impulso irrespetuoso de tomar tu boca y saborear lo que nunca me ofreciste? Te sentí temblar, sentí como tus labios se humedecieron y mil voces perturbadoras le gritaron a cada célula de mi cuerpo que eras la que esperaba, que habías nacido para mí solamente. Y bueno, no puedo evitar sonreír y sobar mis mejillas al recordar tu vehemencia y coraje de ponerme en mi lugar por atrevido. Te vi llorar, te escuche maldecirme, pero yo te adore y más quería abrasarte y comerte a besos aunque me rompieras la cara a puñetazos. Pero tonto e inseguro de mi, solo se me ocurrió abofetearte decepcionado por tu rechazo. Ahora lo veo todo con tanta claridad, la cual me ha llegado a base de golpes y pérdidas. Ahora que me volví hombre, me doy cuenta que te lo debo a ti, y al hecho de haberte perdido tan injustamente…

**Si tu cuerpo, si tu risa****  
><strong>**si ese tiempo pudiera volver****  
><strong>**si tu cuerpo, si tu risa****  
>los pudiera tener otra vez.<strong>

**Pero todo, se termina**  
><strong>como ese cuento de niños que sé<strong>  
><strong>y mañana, mañana no se lo que pasará<strong>  
><strong>porque mañana yo te necesitaré.<strong>

Primero fue la trampa, después la mala suerte, primero la envidia y después el destino… A quien podre culpar por este momento oscuro en el que mi valor y arrogancia están tan lejos, tan inexistentes? Ni el éxito, ni las mujeres, ni la belleza ni el talento, nada hay que pueda llenar este vacio que me esta horadando cual gota a la piedra. El frio que padece mi alma es tan mortal que me parece que tal vez la muerte podría ser una salida viable. Pero no, de inmediato abandono tales pensamientos tan solo de recordarte, como siempre me diste lecciones de como una persona integra debe aceptar lo que le toca y luchar por lo que debe. Como podía luchar por ti, Pecosa? Como podía olvidar lo que siempre, de forma tacita y sencilla me enseñaste? "Eres bueno, generoso…" Me recordaste que tenía un corazón y me enseñaste que la nobleza del alma era más importante que los títulos y la riqueza económica. Me animaste a buscar mi verdadera identidad y a no permitir que otros me pusieran etiquetas que me sobajaran o me denigraran, me enseñaste el valor del perdón y el amor… limpiaste mi alma de resentimientos y recupere algo que hacia tanto había perdido…mi madre…

Cuanto me dolió marcharme, y cuanto sufrí al dejarte. Tu voz en la lejanía me dijo que a ti también te partía el alma esa cruel separación, pero que podía hacer? No era más que un mocoso ansioso de libertad y un lugar propio en el mundo. No tenia consciencia de lo que estaba perdiendo al ganar mi oportunidad de ser alguien, te perdía a ti. Como me arrepentí de esa decisión tan pronto vi a lo lejos la neblina sobre el muelle. Quise que ese adiós tuviera un sentido y así me pareció por un tiempo.

Tan pronto llegue a tu tierra, busqué cada cosa que me recordara a ti, quise creer que de esta manera hacia un pacto con el destino para que tarde o temprano, mientras estuviéramos vivos, volvieran nuestros caminos a cruzarse.

Que dicha fue volver a verte, por breve que fuera el encuentro, que dichoso me sentí al recibir esas cartas tuyas, cartas que bese y con las que me dormí y abrace como un estúpido pensando que estuvieron entre tus manos y que de cierta manera el roce y el calor de tu piel me acariciaba y tu olor me embriagaba al tenerlas junto a mi! Tus palabras llenas de seguridad y alegría, tu manera de expresarme tus sentimientos a pesar de mi parquedad y poca habilidad de expresar los míos. Tu sabías, Bella! Tu sabias que te amaba tanto o mas que tu a mi! Y tu voz estaba tan presente y viva en mis pensamientos, que me parecía que a cada paso que daba y en cada acto que realizaba, me dabas tu opinión, me reñías, me bromeabas, estabas solo para mí.

En mis sueños y fantasías esa misma voz me susurraba desesperadas palabras de amor y deseo, y me perdía entre bellas imágenes de amor y erotismo voraz y desvergonzado. Mis madrugadas se llenaron de ti, de tu calor, de tu perfume y tus dulces gemidos.

**Me acostumbraba a escuchar tu voz  
>así, familiar y lejana<br>como giraba la música  
>si te abrazabas a mí<br>desde entonces, te he buscado tanto  
>sin comprender el porque te fuiste<br>no lo entiendo no  
><strong>

Por que, Candy? Por que todo tuvo que acabar de esa cruel manera? Por que no puedo pensar en ti, pensar en el pasado y no terminar llorando como un niño, como un estúpido que no puede aceptar la realidad? Por que, amor mío? No me atrevo ni a recordar la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, como no pude ser mas amoroso contigo, como la culpa y el miedo me tenían paralizado y podía ver claramente en tus ojos la ansiedad por un abrazo o un beso que nunca me atreví a darte, por sentirme indigno de ti. Metido hasta la coronilla en un problema el cual nunca imagine ni mucho menos pretendí buscarme…Una persona inocente sufriendo a causa mía y con la esperanza de que yo pudiera agradecer su sacrificio. Nunca en mi vida desee tanto que me partiera en dos un rayo como la noche que mi teatrito se cayó sobre mí. Queriendo evitarte un desengaño, y queriendo evitar lo inevitable no confié en que tú entenderías lo que me pasaba, fui tan cobarde… Que habría sucedido si en aquel café te hubiera contado lo que me estaba matando por dentro? La culpa con la que cargaba? Seguramente alguna idea loca tuya hubiera surgido para darme una respuesta, una posible solución donde yo solo veía un callejón sin salida, pero no, me quede callado, ahogado en mis temores e inseguridades. Que caro pagué por mi silencio. Tus ojos atormentados, la nieve y el viento azotando tus sonrosadas mejillas, el reproche callado que tus lágrimas me reclamaron. Que poco podía hacer por nadie, que impotencia la mía. Solo me quedó abrazarme como un naufrago a tu espalda cuando me di cuenta de que te iba a perder para siempre. Nada se compara con ese instante eterno en que olí por última vez tu cabello y apreté con desesperación tu talle. Divina! Deseada! Envié por ti creyendo que no te dejaría regresar, que te retendría y te haría mía hasta al fin de los tiempos. Que Iluso de mí. Mis lagrimas mojaron tu piel y fue lo único de mi ser que pudiste llevarte, la decepción que te cause y mi llanto de impotencia. Y ahí me quede, con mi mascara de honor y hombría, dando la cara ante la adversidad de resignado deber. Tratando de convencerme que hacia algo noble y digno de alabar. Que ciego e ingenuo fui al creer que este amor acabaría diluyéndose en el tiempo. Aquí sigo con este dolor que nada, ni siquiera otro amor desesperado y entregado puede curarme.

Y como estarás tu, Pecosa? Eres tan feliz y tan desapegada como tu imagen me pareció que lo eras la ultima vez que te busqué? Estoy solo en este martirio o tú también como yo ocultas tu tristeza ante el mundo para mantener un poco de dignidad? Como me hiere esta duda, Candy, me despedaza pensar que tal vez tú puedas sufrir un poquito de lo que estoy sufriendo yo, por que este tormento no se lo deseo a nadie. Pensar que vives, que respiras, que creces y te conviertes en una hermosa mujer, tal como te imagine, pero no a mi lado. Con toda seguridad, serás amada por alguien valioso y que te merezca en opinión de Dios o del Destino mas que yo, por alguna razón muy poderosa, Candy, no estas conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que te amo.

Así, Oscuridad, no te vayas, Soledad, no te apartes. Cúbranme y sean mis cómplices, mírenme llorar y desfallecer de tristeza mientras llevo un luto sin sentido, por que la mujer que mas amo en el mundo, aunque este viva, para mi esta tan muerta como las flores de aquel verano en Escocia.

**Si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
>si ese tiempo pudiera volver<br>si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
>los pudiera tener otra vez<strong>

**Pero todo, se termina**  
><strong>como ese cuento de niños que sé<strong>  
><strong>y mañana, mañana no se lo que pasará<strong>  
><strong>porque mañana yo te necesitaré<strong>

**Si tu cuerpo, si tu risa**  
><strong>si ese tiempo pudiera volver<strong>  
><strong>si tu cuerpo, si tu risa<strong>  
><strong>los pudiera tener otra vez<strong>

**Pero todo, se termina**  
><strong>como ese cuento de niños que sé<strong>  
><strong>y mañana, mañana no se lo que pasará<strong>  
><strong>porque mañana yo te necesitaré<strong>

**Si tu cuerpo, Si tu cuerpo, Si tu cuerpo**

**Maga Cafi, con cariño para mi amor eterno**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y miles de besos a ustedes!**


End file.
